Namikaze Naruto, Son of Madalore
by McManusDNinja
Summary: Mandalore the Unrelenting's journey to an unexplored planet leads him to witness the final battle of the Yondaime and to the adoption of a new member of the Mandalorian race. Now 15 year later, his son Naruto returns to his planet of birth and the shinobi world will never be the same. NaruHarem. Violence, Language, Possible Citrus in later chapters. [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! This is one that I'm REALLY excited about. I have been a Star Wars fan for as long as I can remember and yet I was never SUPER into the whole universe other than watching the movies a lot and playing a few of the video games. Also being a Star Wars fan I was a huge fan of both Jango and Boba Fett. So when one of my friends and I started talking about Star Wars he talked be me deep about some of the combat styles and the culture of the Mandalorians. He later convinced me to start writing this. So after several weeks of extensive research into Mandalorian culture I finally started writing this. However there are things that should be stated first.**

**1. This takes place in between the KOTOR games and the prequels at a random date.**

**2. I studied the Mando culture. I didn't study the entire history of the galaxy.**

**3. This is going to primarily be a Naruto story. So not really going to be much mention of events going on in the galaxy.**

**4. All of the Mandalorians in this are OCs. I did not take any of them from any books or games from canon.**

**I think that's it. Let's get this story rollin'!**

* * *

"Speaking"

"[Speaking Mando'a]"

**"Bijuu Speaking/speaking with helmet" **

**"[Speaking Mando'a with helmet]"**

_'Thinking'_

**_'Bijuu Thinking'_**

_"Writing"_

_"[Mando'a Writing]"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, the prequels would have been epic.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Mandalore**

**Prologue**

_Personal Log of Mandalore the Unrelenting, 876 BBY_

_I have come to an uncharted planet far into the outer rim of the galaxy approximately 1,500 Parsecs from Mandalore. All probes and scans of the planet show it to be a basic terrestrial planet. The atmosphere is oxygen based and the planet rich in plant and animal life as well as high levels of minerals and ores. I have taken a small ship as well as a small squad of my own personal guard to see what the indigenous and dominant species are and if they can be reasoned with into an agreement for such goods and services._

_End Log._

Mandalore and his squad flew through the land of the planet on swoops as they took in the landscape. They chose to abandon the large shuttle craft so as not to draw too much attention. They also came to this decision as there were few places large enough to accommodate the large craft. Unfortunately their timing had been slightly off as the Mandolorians, unsure of the indigenous peoples' habits, landed during the late night.

The squad came to a halt as they came to the top a large cliff. In the distance they could see what appeared to be a city. The architecture was slightly primitive with splashes of technology mixed in. It would seem that the people of this planet wouldn't be anywhere near space-worthy for another century or two if left to their own devices. Behind the city seemed to be a monument carved into a cliff-side of four men's faces. However their attention was brought from the village as a loud, thunderous roar was heard. They turned to see a giant nine tailed fox that had to be from their vantage point, about 150 meters from tip to tail. It began to attack the city as many people fought bravely to defend their city from destruction from the great beast.

The people seemed to use a power that the Mandalorians had never encountered before. It wasn't the Force. The Mandalorian race had encountered Force users before. This was different. This was something that needed to be investigated further. As the thought ran through the minds, their attention was brought away from the beast as another large creature appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The creature was clearly amphibious, with webbed feet and hands. Its body however was covered in warts and there was a scar across one of its eyes. One of the Mandalorians would later joke that it's what he would imagine a Hutt would look like if they grew legs and started fighting their own battles.

However one of the main differences between the two creatures was that the amphibian was wearing clothes. It wore odd robes and was smoking a pipe. On its back was a large sword which it unsheathed as it prepared for battle. Yet the group could see something on the amphibian's head. Mandalore signaled to his men. The scout pulled out his binoculars and exclaimed to his leader.

"**[It's a human, sir, and he appears to be carrying something in his arms… I… I think it may be a baby.]"**

"**[That can't be true! Are you sure? Kote**(1)**, can you get a better look?]" ** The captain of the group exclaimed. The one named Kote pulled out a sniper rifle and looked through the high powered scope at the man atop the creature.

"**[I can't get a good look. But by the way he's holding it I would assume so.]" **Kote said to his compatriots.

"**[What kind of an utreekov**(2)** would carry a baby atop a giant creature to fight another creature?]" **The medic of the group yelled. Mandalore's interest had reached its zenith as he started the engine of his swoop, gaining the attention of his men.

"**[Why don't we go ask him, Esok?**(3)**]" **Mandalore said before he sped off toward the creatures who were currently engaged in combat.

The Mandalorians arrived in a canyon to see the large tailed beast being constrained with giant chains that held it to the ground. Standing before it were a man and a woman. The woman held the baby in her arms as the man began to do a series of intricate hand-signs. As he finished, the Mandalorians were astounded as translucent gaunt spectre with a beastly visage. It wore white robes over its blue skin and it had two red horns protruding from his forehead. The giant creature became a large cloud of energy that entered the child's body as the spectre inhaled what appeared to be the man's soul and the man collapsed.

When the entire spectacle was done, all that were left standing were the woman and the Mandalorians. The group rushed over as they saw the woman fall into the ground. Esok proceeded to remove his helmet and checked the woman and child over with his instruments.

"[Mandalore, the child is fine. But she's fading fast. There's nothing I can do for her.]" Esok said sadly.

"Please…" The woman said weakly as she held her child tightly. Fortunately it seemed that the people of this planet spoke Basic.

"Please don't hurt him." She pleaded with the men around her. Mandalore knelt beside the woman and removed his helmet.

"I would never hurt him." The Mandalorian leader said in a comforting tone. The woman smiled as tears filled her eyes she had blood coming out of her mouth as she looked the man in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Atin Cabur(4). I am leader of a people known as Mandalorians."

"I'm …Namikaze- …Uzumaki …Kushina. This …is my son …Naruto. Please… he has to live." Tears began to flow freely as she felt her end coming near. She held her son close, holding their connection for as long as possible.

"I promise you, Kushina. That I will protect your son with my dying breathe and raise him as my own. I give you my word."

"Thank you." She sobbed before turning to her son.

"Naruto… You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." She kissed the child's cheek before handing him to Atin. When the child was safely in the Mandalorian leader's arms, Kushina closed her eyes and drifted into eternity.

Atin Cabur looked down at the newborn crying in his arms. He could see the child had a strong will. He would stay true to his word and raise the child as his son. From that day forward, he was a father and this child was his son.

"[Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto… Welcome to the Mandalorians.]"

* * *

**Well that seems to be a good place to end the prologue. So let's go over a few of the Mando'a words and stuff for the people who might not know.**

**(1) Kote: Glory **

**(2) Utreekov: Idiot**

**(3) Esok: A Mandalorian name... I couldn't find a definition.**

**(4) Atin Cabur: A Mandalorian name. Literally translates to "Stubborn Protector" hence the title of "Mandalore the Unrelenting"**

**Well I wonder how Sarutobi is going to react to the concept of a group of men coming and taking in his successor's son and raising him far from his home. If you wanna find out with me then give this story a Follow and/or Favorite.**

**Or if you would like to read the new chapter before everyone else, I am accepting Beta Readers for this story as well as my other one(s) that I have.**

**... Damn it. I have nothing charming or pithy to say to close of the chapter.**

**I guess I could just say something that doesn't have anything to do with anything but might get an awkward chuckle out of people.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stay shiny.**


	2. Enter the Mandalorian Shinobi

**Hey everyone! I'm here for Chapter 1! Yay! Well before we get this train a rollin', I have something to address and something to announce.**

**First of all, it was brought to my attention that there may have been some confusion as to why everyone is calling Atin Cabur, Mandalore when that is the name of their home planet. So let me clear that up for you. The Mandalorian race named themselves after their first leader, Mandalore the First. The title of Mandalore is given to the leader of the entire race. When one Mandalore dies, the next worthy takes his place. So for those confused, Naruto is not being adopted by some random Mandalorian. He is being adopted by the leader of the _entire _Mandalorian race_._**

**Secondly, I will not be posting any updates to either of my stories until some time next week. Why is this? Because today is my birthday! Yay Me! However it is not just any birthday, it is my 21st birthday. So, being the good green-blooded Irish boy that I am. I plan on drinking and celebrating all through this week and Saint Patty's Day. I promise to update as soon as I finish nursing my hangover.**

**With that said, let's get this train a movinn'! Whoo Whoo!**

* * *

"Talking"

**"Bijuu Talking/Talking w/ Helmet"**

"[Talking Mando'a]"

** "[Talking Mando'a w/Helmet"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Bijuu Thinking'**_

_"Writing"_

_"Mando'a Writing]"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars... I have no good joke right now.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Mandalore**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Mandalorian Shinobi**

_Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, BBY 861 _**((AN: BBY means Before Battle of Yevin. So like BC, the lower the number, the later the date.))**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, stood at the window of his office gazing out across the village with a worried look across his face. Today was a day that he had been waiting for two and a half decades. Today was the day that his late successor's son was to return to his home. He worried if the Mandalorians, as they referred to themselves, would keep their word. The elderly Kage remembered that dreadful night fifteen long years ago like it was yesterday. The day he made that deal with the strange, armored men.

**~Flashback no Jutsu~**

_Hiruzen hurried to the canyon were the Kyuubi no Kitsune had disappeared accompanied by his student, Jaraiya, as well as several of the Shinobi Clan heads, specifically Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Shibi Aburame. They rushed as fast as they can as they saw the Kyuubi from the distance glow brightly before disappearing._

"_Hiashi-san, can you see what's going on with your Byakugan?" The veins around Hiashi's eyes bulged as he activated his clan's doujustu._

"_The Kyuubi is gone, Sarutobi-sama. However I can see… Minato's dead." The group was shocked. Even the usually stoic Shibi gave an audible gasp. Jaraiya's eyes began to water at the loss of his student. However they were brought back from their thoughts as Hiashi spoke again._

"_Kushina-san is there as well, she seems to be dying as well. But they aren't alone." That got everyone's attention. Jaraiya's tears fell as his face formed into an angry sneer._

"_How many?"_

"_There's five men standing above them. One them is taking something from her… It's a baby!" Jaraiya and Sarutobi bolted at that as they ran full speed to the canyon. They landed in front of the men. They were joined by the clan heads seconds later. All of them prepared for battle._

_Their entrance however, was quite noisy. And unfortunately the men had incredibly high reflexes as four of the five men had immediately jumped and pointed their strange weapons at the group. The only one not pointing one of the weapons was the one holding the newborn. It was at this moment that the gathered ninja took in the men's strange armor._

_All of them seemed to be uniform in design. Large plates of metal covering sections of their arms, legs, torsos, and shoulders, but what was truly odd was their helmets. Their helmets were tall with dome shapes at the top. On the face were two indents that accentuated a large black 'T' shape were their eyes and mouths were located. On their backs were large backpacks of sorts whose function the ninja couldn't even begin to guess. However what their armor design lacked in diversity, it made up for in their paint schemes. The colors varied from reds and blacks to greens, purples, blues, and whites._

"_**[What do you want us to do Mand'alore? I've got the white haired one right in my sights.]"**__ Said the one pointing his rather large weapon right at Jaraiya's head. He spoke in a weird language that none of them could comprehend. His armor was deep gray color with a jet black color to his plating and blood red highlights I his armor. He addressed their leader as the ninja looked at the man._

_He was dressed in the exact same style of armor as the rest of his group. His armor was painted in the opposite color scheme as his subordinate. With his armor being red with black highlights. He also wore a large black cape over his shoulders that reached about half a foot off of the ground. However this wasn't what everyone paid attention to. What held the ninja's focus was the newborn child he held in his arms._

"_Stand down men. That's an order. I'm sure that we can resolve this peacefully. Besides, I just got Naruto here to stop crying." The man said as he held the child in his arms. The Mandalorians lowered and holstered their weapons as did the gathered ninja. Yet all of them remained tense as all focus shifted to the Mandalorian leader. _

_Atin hadn't bothered to put his helmet back on. He was a rugged man. His hair was short and black. It spiked out in many directions. He had scar across his left brow from his first battle, however other than that his skin was unblemished. Many would consider him to be handsome under different circumstances. Hiruzen spoke up to the man._

"_Who are you people?" The elderly Kage asked._

"_My name is Atin Cabur. I am also known as Mandalore the Unrelenting. I am leader of the Mandalorian race." He pointed to the man in black armor, followed by the ones in purple, white, and blue armor._

"_This is the captain of my personal guard, Devastis Kilheg __**(1)**__, our scout, Kal Aranov __**(2)**__, Medic, Esok Beskar __**(3)**__, and our Sniper, Kote Mar'e __**(4)**__. And who might you be?" Atin's voice was calm, yet it commanded authority. Hiruzen decided to give him some information in exchange for their side of the story._

"_I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, and leader of Konohagakure. These are Inuzuka Tsume, Hiashi Hyuuga, Aburame Shibi and my student, Jaraiya of the Sennin. Now will you tell me why you are holding my late successor's child why standing over the bodies of him and his wife." The Hokage said in a demanding tone._

"_Very well, you see we come for a land far, _far_ from here and were exploring when we came across…" Atin proceeded to recall the events leading to the Hokage's arrival, including Naruto's adoption. Hiruzen seemed satisfied that they were telling the truth._

"_I can't let you keep the boy, Cabur-san." Devastis became indignant at the informal address._

"_**You should refer to him as **_**Lord Madalore**_**! He is not some regular soldier."**__Atin signaled him to remain quiet._

"_It's quite alright. Now Lord Hokage, as to your request, I'm afraid that handing over my son is out of the question." Jaraiya stepped forward pointing an accusatory finger at Atin._

"_What makes you think I'll allow you to just steal my student's son right from his parent's arms!"_

"_I am not stealing Naruto. I am merely adopting him. I promised his mother, Kushina, that I would raise him as my own and I intend to do exactly that." Jaraiya was taken aback. Kushina actually handed her son over to these strangers? Hiruzen stepped forward in front of his student. _

"_Perhaps we can come to a compromise. I'm sure his father would have wanted him to become a shinobi when he gets older. However as you have adopted the boy, you must raise him your way. So I propose this. You raise him in the ways of your people until he is fifteen. At that time he will be of age to graduate the Academy here. At that time, he will become a member of our shinobi forces." Atin thought it over for several minutes before giving his answer._

"_That sounds reasonable. However he will need the materials needed to learn what is necessary in your academy. He will also need books on your language. Your people seem to speak a slightly different dialect and I would not like him to get confused."_

"_Alright. I will gather the necessary items." The Hokage said as he extended his hand. Atin shook the old man's hand, sealing their deal._

"_He will return to you in fifteen years time."_

_**~Kai~**_

The elderly Kage was stirred from his recollections when he saw an object in the distance fall from the sky. He could feel a large chakra signature coming from the object. Deep in his gut he knew it was him and he gave an optimistic smile.

Several hours later the sun began to set and the Hokage still sat patiently in his office waiting for his visitor. Then he heard what he was expecting, a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The doors opened and in stepped in a young man of fifteen. He wore black pants, boots, and tunic with a burnt orange long sleeve shirt underneath and another orange sash tying his outfit together. **((AN: Think Kid Boba's outfit from Episode II.)) **His golden blonde hair was spiked and some of it fell into his face. However the Kage could clearly see his brilliant cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Yep, this was definitely who he was expecting.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun. I've been expecting you for some time. Have a seat." Naruto bowed politely and took his seat.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. My father told me that I was to become a ninja like my birth parents. That it was their wish." The Hokage was slightly taken aback by how formal and polite the young man was.

"Yes. But in order to get you more acquainted with your future comrades, we will have you attend the Academy for the remaining two months. Then you will be able to graduate with the rest of your peers." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"That sounds reasonable enough. However there is one sight problem." The Hokage raised a brow. "There is one jutsu in the material that was provided me that I am unable to perform. The Bushin no Jutsu. Given what I have learned it would seem that I have to large of reserves to perform such a technique. Are there perhaps other forms of this that I could learn?"

"Yes. In fact I think I have just the one for you." Sarutobi took out a scroll and began to write in it before handing it to the boy. "I think this will help you out immensely." Naruto looked at the jutsu.

'_Kage Bushin no Jutsu huh? Seems interesting.'_

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I appreciate your help. Is there anything else that you would like to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I think I should show you to your new home." Hiruzen stood up and led him towards the outskirts of the village and finally they ended up in front of a large complex sealed off by a large gate.

"This was your birth parent's home. And now it's yours. Before I go there are things I have to tell you. First of all, I have decided to keep your true name a secret to protect you from your father's enemies. When the time comes, your name will be made public. Secondly, I have decided to make you head of a new clan, The Mandalorian clan. As such you have all the rights of a clan head. All the details are in this scroll." The Kage handed him a scroll entitled _"Clan Laws of Konoha"_ as well as a slip of paper with an address on it."Be here tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning. Welcome home Naruto." With that the Hokage left the young man to explore his new home.

Naruto stepped through the gate and made his way through the beautiful courtyard filled with many different kinds of flowers and plant life. He stepped inside and found himself in a large entryway/living room. To his right he could see a large kitchen as well as several hallways leading in various directions. To his left was a staircase leading to the upper levels of the house. He lied down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He'd explore at a later time.

"[Well buir **(5)**, looks like this is the start of something very interesting.]" The young Mandalorian said to himself before closing his eyes and drifting into slumber, anticipating the next day.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 1 folks! How will Naruto get along with his fellow classmates? How will they react to the new student? Will Naruto learn the Kage Bushin by graduation... Okay we all the answer to _that_ one. BUT STILL! Find out in the next chapter of _Namikaze Naruto, Son of__ Mandalore_!**

**Now for the Translations of the Chapter!**

**(1) Devastis is a name my friend uses a lot and I got Kilheg from a name generator.**

**(2) Mando'a. Literally translates to Blade Defense.**

**(3) Mando'a. His last name means Mandalorian Iron**

**(4) Mando'a. His last name means "At last!"**

**(5) Mando'a word. Meaning "father"**

**Well that's all for this chapter! Remember to leave a review below and let me know what you think. Also Follow and/or Favorite if you haven't already. I'll see you all next chapter!**

***walks off singing _Happy Birthday_and a string of Irish drinking songs.***


	3. Know Thy Comrades

**Well everyone, I'm back from my hiatus and I'm back for Chapter 2! Hope everyone had a fun and safe St. Patrick's Day. I had a fun time this past week, turning 21 and being completely Irish for seven days straight. Best part of it all? No hangover! Also during this past week I've been coming up with awesome ideas. I've also been reading your reviews and you asked some questions that I would like to address before we start. So let's get to that.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Mwahahahaha! Oh yeah. You have _NO _idea. I have big plans. Vor entye. Kote bal ijaat at gar burc'ya.**

**RikudoNaruto1: Bahahahaha! *Deep Inhale* …Hell no. I'm sorry but I absolutely detest that character.**

**Patriot-112: You will find out later. I have an armor design picked out. But he won't be wearing his armor for a while.**

**Various Reviews 1: I haven't decided whether or not to do a harem or just single pairing. As for the two suggested? I have a different plan for Hinata that I think would work out quite well. As for Anko, I absolutely adore her. So I'll put up a poll to see if I should do a single pairing or harem.**

**Various Reviews 2: I know last chapter ended abruptly. I'm sorry. While I am flattered that that's the only complaint people have, that was more than twice the length of the prologue. How is that short? Also, I post these within 1hr of writing them. I wrote Chapter 1 at 4am. I was tired and wanted to post something before my hiatus. So the chapter end was a tad rushed.**

**With that out of the way, I think you lot have been patient enough. Here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello" Speaking

"[Hello]" Speaking Mando'a

**"Hello"** Bijuu Speaking/Speaking with Armor on

**"[Hello]"** Speaking Mando'a with Armor on

'_Hello' _Thinking

"_Hello" _Writing

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, Clone Wars would have come out between Episode II and III so Anakin would actually have a scene of him mourning the loss of his student.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Madalore**

**Chapter 2: Know Thy Comrades **

Naruto awoke the next day on the couch with the scroll on his chest. He got up and looked at the clock.

'5 o'clock. I have two and a half hours to get ready and get to the academy by 7:30. I wonder what kind of food they have on this planet.'

The young Mandolorian got up and stretched out his muscles. He was about to head to the kitchen to see if he had any food in the refrigerator when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened the door to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. To what do I owe the honor?" He smiled politely at the elderly village leader. Sarutobi looked a bit uneasy.

"I came to help show you around the village before you head to the academy… as well as take you to a place to eat as I forgot to buy groceries ahead of time." The Kage scratched his nose in embarrassment. He had remembered everything else except food.

"Well you just saved me a trip to the fridge. I'll be right back. I need to get my bes'bev." The elderly man raised a brow as the young man stepped inside and came out carrying a long orange flute about 1 ½ feet in length with a sharp point at one end. He slipped it into a holster on his right leg as he exited his home.

"Lead the way Hokage-sama." Sarutobi lead Naruto through the streets as they saw many of the shops open their stores. The young blonde noticed that many of them gave him dirty looks. He ignored them all as he listened to the village leader tell him about some of the history of the village. The Hokage's watch suddenly began to beep. He sighed as he turned to his young companion.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've been away from my office for too long. The Academy is just down at the end of that road. As for breakfast, it seems you will have to find a place to eat on your own. Wait. I think I found someone who might be able to help you. Anko-san!"

Naruto turned to see who the Hokage was referring to as he saw a tall woman with purple hair tied up so her head looked like a purple pineapple. She was dressed in a long tan trench coat, mini-skirt, and a fishnet top. On her forehead she wore a headband with the village symbol engraved into it. He remembered they were called a hitai-ate.

_'She must be a ninja. So I get to meet some future comrades earlier than expected.'_

The woman approached the pair and bowed to the Hokage.

"You called, Ojii-san?" Naruto quirked a brow at the woman addressing her superior so informally.

"Yes I did. Mitarashi Anko, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our village, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Anko. Anko-san, Naruto is new and needs to find a place to eat. Would you mind showing him some place to find breakfast? If it's no trouble that is."

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I was just on my way to get something as a matter of fact." The woman said as she forced a smile. What she was thinking was very different however.

'_This is bullshit! I meant yeah, I was heading to get some dango anyway, but why do I have to drag around some little welp around because he's new?! Let the gaki find his own way around! Why is he even so important to the old man anyway?'_

"Thank you very much, Anko-san." The Hokage said with a smile before walking off toward his office.

When the elderly man was well out of sight, Anko turned to the young man before her and eyed him up and down. He smiled politely as she sized him up. He was tall, nearly 6 feet in fact. He held himself much like many seasoned shinobi which confused her. But she decided to humor him. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Follow me." Anko said as she made her way to her usual eating spot. Naruto and Anko made their way into the local Dango Shop just in time for it to open. The owner greeted the pair with a warm smile and showed them to a small booth near the window. Anko ordered a large plate of dango while Naruto, having never eaten anything on this planet before, decided to order the same.

As they waited for their food Naruto took out the flute and began to play a sweet, yet somehow sad sounding song on it. Anko enjoyed the sound. But finally her curiosity got the better of her as she leaned in on the table.

"So why's the old man treating you so special, gaki? Any other new-comer would just be a name on a piece of paperwork. What makes you so special?" The blonde set his flute on the table.

"I think it might be because of my father." Anko raised a brow.

"Your father? What is he some kind of royalty or something?"

"You could say that. My father is the leader of my race, so in a sense he is a king of sorts." Anko was a bit shocked. This kid was royalty?

"Well you certainly don't act like some spoiled prince." The purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin remarked.

"That's because I'm a Mandalorian. We have to earn the respect of our peers, no matter who we are. Just because my father is the leader of our people doesn't mean that I had everyone kissing my ass. I fought tooth and nail to earn my right to be called a Mandalorian, just like every other member of race has to."

"Mandalorian? I've never heard of them."

"No one here has. We only discovered this place 15 years ago. My father met the Hokage and arranged to have me return to Konoha and become a ninja when I came of age."

"Return to Konoha? I thought you said you were the leader's son." This kid just intrigued the snake mistress to no end.

"I was born here. My father adopted me on the day that I was born. Hokage-sama seemed to think this was the best course of action and my father agreed."

"I guess that makes sense." Anko said before taking a drink from her glass.

"That or he just wanted to keep me here because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." Anko spat out her drink.

"WHAT?!" This was the kid the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into?! The blonde just shrugged.

"I figured everyone knew. What with all of the dirty looks I was given while walking with the Hokage." Anko leaned in to her companion.

"The older generation does. But the old man passed a law that said that they weren't allowed to tell their kids."

"Hmm. I guess that makes some sense. Thank you for informing me Mitarashi-san." Anko held up her hand.

"Just Anko. I hate formalities." The young Mandalorian nodded.

"Alright Anko. Then you may just call me Naruto." Naruto extended his hand. Anko shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya, gaki." Naruto smiled at the woman.

"So Naruto, do they have dango where you're from?" The blonde shook his head.

"No, we don't. Is it any good?" Anko's face changed from her usual smirk, to utter shock, and finally to a bright smile.

"Well Naruto, you came to the right place to try dango for the first time. Dango is the greatest food in creation and this place makes the best dango you can get!"

As if on cue, their food arrived as soon as the purple haired woman finished her statement. Each plate had three sticks of dango on them. Anko took one and began to eat her's. She gazed at the blonde expectantly. Naruto picked up one of the sticks and gave it a whiff.

"Well, it certainly smells better than most Mandalorian food." The young Mando took one of the dumplings and ate it. As he finished eating it he froze in place.

"So what do you think, gaki? Pretty damn amazing ain't it? ...Uh ...Gaki? ...Naruto?"

The woman was suddenly on her back as she was both tackled and hugged by the young man as he cried tears of joy.

"This is absolutely delicious! Thank you Anko-chan! I've been living off of Mando combat rations for the past three months! You have no idea what kind of disgusting food are in those things! Thank you!"

Anko quickly composed herself and pushed the blonde off of her. However she was shocked at how muscular his chest and abs were under his shirt and tunic.

'_Holy shit this kid's ripped!'_ As the blonde Mando sat back down he recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry Anko. I just… You're right this is very good. This happens to be the first decent tasting thing I've had in months." Naruto said as he began to eat the rest of his food.

"Shinobi rations aren't so bad in a pinch. What makes your food so terrible?" Anko asked as she finished her own food.

"Most Mandalorian food both tastes and smells atrocious. But as awful as it is, the rations can last a long time and do the job of keeping you alive. However, most Mandos hate the stuff. I think that's why we have so many different forms of alcohol." The blonde chuckled and managed to get a chuckle out of his companion. He had to admit, for as abrasive as she was, Anko was a very attractive woman. He got up and left some money on the table.

"Well Anko-chan, it's been a pleasure. However I have somewhere I need to be. Perhaps we could do this again." Anko leaned back in her seat and smiled as she picked her teeth with one of the sticks.

"See ya 'round, gaki."

_Konoha Ninja Academy_

Naruto made his way into the classroom that the Hokage had told him to go to and sat down in the corner of the back row. He was the only one there so he decided to play his bes'bev for a while. After several minutes, he re-holstered the instrument as students began to file into the room. However, very few seemed to notice the new face in the crowd.

The students chatted and reconnected with friends. Only a few introduced themselves to Naruto. One was a large boy named Choji, who seemed to constantly munch on a bag of chips. Another was a boy whose face was largely covered by his collar and sunglasses named Shino. The last was a boy with a similar pineapple hairdo as Anko named Shikamaru, who promptly fell asleep at his desk as soon as he sat down.

'_Well at least they seem fine.'_

Suddenly Naruto was roused from his thoughts as a girl with hair that was the loudest shade of pink the young Mando had ever seen burst through the door.

"HA! I WIN INO-PIG! SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE!" The girl shrieked as she went to sit by a boy with raven hair and a brooding expression Naruto could only assume was the aforementioned 'Sasuke-kun.'

"As if, Forehead! He'll never pick someone like you!" A blonde girl in all purple said as she butted heads with the pinkette. They two proceeded to call each other names until they were interupted by the teacher, Umino Iruka, who used his patented Demon Hean no Justu to gain everyone's attention.

"SAKURA! INO! KNOCK IT OFF AND SIT DOWN!" The room went silent and the pair took their seats. Iruka cleared his throat as he held a clipboard in his hands. He was about to take attendance when an ANBU shunshined next to the Chunin and handed him a slip of paper before shunshining away. Iruka read the paper and turned to the class.

"It would seem we have a new student joining us today. Naruto, would you mind come to the front of the class?" The entire class turn their heads to see the blonde get up and make his way to the front. He could hear several whispers, mostly from the female students.

'_Wow, he's hot! He may even be better looking than Sasuke-kun!' _Ino thought as he passed by. However, before Naruto finished his walk to the front, a boy in a sweater and red triangle shaped markings on his cheeks stood up. He also had a dog sticking out of the hole in his sweater.

"What the hell Iruka-sensei! I mean the year's almost over! How can he just show up so close to graduation when all of us have spent years here?" Many of the students seemed to agree with the statement.

"Because Hokage-sama said so that's why. Now sit down and let's get to know our new student." Iruka turned to Naruto with a smile. "Now Naruto, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Just a simple introduction: Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams." Naruto nodded and turned to the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my father, my fellow Mandalorians, training, music, and fighting. I dislike Force users, cowards, and traitors. My hobbies include playing my bes'bev, training, and playing meshgeroya and get'shuk. My dream is to have a large family and perhaps even one day rise to the rank of Mand'alor like my father." As Naruto finished, Iruka turned to the class

"Are there any questions you have for Naruto?" Several hands went up. Naruto pointed to Shino.

"What exactly is a Mandalorian?" Naruto smiled.

"Well to put it simply, _I_ am a Mandalorian. I come from a land called Mandalore. As such, we are called Mandalorians." Ino raised her hand next.

"So what exactly are meshger-something and why do you enjoy getting shook?"

"They're pronounced meshgeroya and get'shuk. They're both sports that are very popular to Mandalorians." The dog boy raised his hand next.

"Then what the hell is a bes'bev?" Naruto smiled as he pulled the flute from it's

"This is a bes'bev. It's a flute my people use often. I always keep it on me just in case." The last to raise their hand was a sly looking girl with blue hair and pupil-less, lavender eyes.

"C-could y-you p-play a s-song o-on i-it N-Naruto-s-san?" The girl stuttered out. Naruto smiled warmly.

"Of course. That is if it's okay with you Iruka-sensei" Iruka nodded as Naruto put the flute to his lips and began to play.

The notes floated through the air as the young Mandalorian played. The song was sad. It brought a tear to several of the students' eyes. Naruto continued to play as the song kept its sorrowful tone. However, even though there were no words, several could tell that through that sadness there was a glimmer of hope in the song. Naruto ended his song and quietly made his way back to his seat.

**((AN: Just look up Sadness and Sorrow Flute Cover.))**

Class resumed as it normally would. However, Naruto noticed that he would be glanced at quite frequently by several of his fellow students. Two who seemed to glance his way often were Ino and the shy girl, Hinata. However what seemed to catch Naruto's attention the most was the constant glare from the boy known as Sasuke.

"_**I'd keep an eye on that one if I were you, Kit."**_

'_Ah, so you finally decide to speak up. Finally done giving me the silent treatment are we Kurama?'_ The young blonde thought to his tenant. He'd met the Kyuubi when he was knocked unconscious during his first battle when he was ten. The demon lord took quite the fancy to the boy and his people's culture quickly. However, the two had quite the argument nearly a month ago and the great demon hadn't spoken a word since.

"_**I forgot what we were arguing about, so I decided to forgive you."**_ Naruto mentally face palmed.

'_So why should I be wary for this Sasuke person?'_

"_**He's an Uchiha. I can tell just by smelling him. Uchihas are very powerful and arrogant. However, what makes them revered and dispised by many are their eyes. The Sharingan is a special doujutsu that lets them copy any technique they see." **_Naruto scoffed internally.

'_Sounds like a clan of filthy ge'hutuuns __to me.' _Naruto clenched his fists. Naruto, like all Mandalorians despised traitors and cowards. And a ge'hutuun, or thief, was one of the worst kind of coward imaginable.

Before long the final bell rang and everyone made their way out. Naruto was about to head toward the dango shop to get some more of that delicious food he'd eaten earlier when he was approached by Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Hey Naruto, we were all about to go grab something to eat at my family's restaurant. Do you want to join us?" Choji said as he munched on his chips. Naruto smiled.

"Sure. I was going to head to the dango shop. But I'd like to try some more local food." Naruto walked with the group as he quickly found Choji's arm wrapped around his shoulder in a friendly embrace as they walked towards Akimichi Barbeque.

_Akimichi Barbeque_

The group made their way into the large building and found their way to a booth. Shikamaru and Choji sat on one side while Naruto and Ino sat together on the other side. They made small talk as they waited for the waiter to arrive. Naruto learned that they were all clan heirs and that their fathers were on a team together. They seemed to have a very strong bond. Their waiter arrived and began to take their orders. Shikamaru ordered a venison steak, Chouji ordered prime rib and a steak, Naruto ordered the prime rib because it sounded good. The waiter turned to Ino.

"I'll have a chef salad." Naruto turned to her with a confused look.

"And what are you going to have for your meal?"

"That is my meal." Ino scoffed. "I have to diet if I want to stay thin and beautiful like I am now. I don't want to end up fat like Choji here." Naruto hit the table hard.

"Ibac'shabla! Kaysh guur' skraan!" He exclaimed clapping Choji on the shoulder. Ino looked shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Naruto sat down.

"Sorry. I sometimes slip into my native tongue when I get excited. What I said was 'That's impolite. He loves his food.' Choji-san may have a more than healthy appetite; however that is no reason to chastise him. Secondly, I don't mean to offend, but your diet seems really unhealthy. When I first saw you I thought you were suffering from slight malnourishment. Your eating habit is especially dangerous if you're going to be on the battlefield. Mandalorian women don't diet. They eat the same meat and drink the same ale as the men and are some of the most beautiful and deadly fighters I've ever encountered. So I suggest if you really want to look beautiful as you claim, then you should eat more and train as well." Ino was shocked. She turned to her friends.

"I… I never thought about it that way. D-Do I really look like that? Shika? Choji?" Shikamaru and Choji nodded sadly.

"I was going to say something, but I figured it'd be too troublesome and you'd just yell at us anyway." The Nara admitted to his friend. Ino turned to the waiter.

"I'll have a steak as well… a small one." Ino's eyes began to tear up when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her toward it's source. She looked up to see Naruto giving her a comforting hug.

"It's okay Ino. We're here for you. Hey, at least now you can eat what you want. Besides, from what I can tell, all your local foods are delicious. So long as you train every day, it won't matter what you eat. You'll be fit and beautiful. Trust me, men love fit women more than they like skinny." Ino wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Naruto a hug before returning to her seat.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I needed that. I promise I won't starve myself anymore." Shikamaru and Choji each raised a brow.

'_Naruto-_kun_?' _The pair thought.

The food came and they all ate and chatted as if nothing had just happened. They finished their meals and headed out the door. Choji turned to the group.

"Well I should probably head home. I've got some things to do at home." Choji waved as he headed off toward his clan compound. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, I should head out too. My mom will want me to help her out with something. Troublesome." He walked away with his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the clouds. Ino turned to Naruto.

"I should head out too. I need to see if my dad will give me some extra training." Ino gave Naruto a hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun." Ino then ran off toward her family's flower shop.

Naruto smiled as he made his way home.

'_At least I think this is the way home. Haar'chak!_**(1) **_I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I LIVE!'_

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2! There you go! Twice as long as the last chapter! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Naruto's gotten to know a few of his new comrades. But soon he'll have to learn how to truly be not just a Mandalorian, but a ninja as well.**

**Anyone wondering why Naruto reacted the way he did to the dango was just the reason he gave. Mandalorian Combat rations are absolutely foul. Look up Mandalorian Food on Wookiepedia. Most of it is foul tasting/smelling food and booze. Also translations!**

**(1) Mando'a phrase for "DAMN IT!"**

**As usual, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll answer any questions you have and be sure to take part in the poll. Favorite and/or Follow if you haven't already. Check out my other story, _Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary_, if you like my work here. That one's a lot of fun.  
**

**Also I'm always looking for Beta Readers. So PM me if you're interested in reading these chapters before everyone else! **

**I will see you all next chapter. So until then, haat, ijaa, haa'it!**


End file.
